The invention relates to a thread cutter designed for being used in double-cylinder circular knitting machines for hosiery manufacture, the cutter comprising a circular cutter saw and a cutter knife associated therewith.
It is known that for cutting and arresting thread in double-cylinder circular knitting machines for manufacturing hosiery mechanical cutters are used. Such a cutter consists of a body on which a stationary blade or cutting edge is formed, and individual cutting blades which are mounted for perpendicular reciprocation relative to said edge. From above said cutting blades are associated with holding fingers which are arranged either pivotally or stationary. The cutting blades are controlled to move in synchronization with the motion of thread guides between their operative and inoperative positions. During the guide motion to the inoperative position, the cutter is at first open whereupon the inserted thread is cut by moving the blade against the edge and the thread remains arrested by the holding finger. Such devices, however, have some drawbacks such as their complexity in that there can be trouble with removing clippings and, particularly, difficulties encounter when cutting and holding or arresting threads of different thickness by the same cutting blade.